stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Darkness
"Ah the joy of murder, it's like a child who's just discovered how to kill an insect for the first time." "But alas, it's never as good as the first time."- Shadow Mario in The Movie Act 2 Part 3 The Darkness, or referred to by the fans as Shadow Mario, was a substance created out of pure evil by Nox Decious. With an ancient magic spell El Nox de la Chateu, translates as The Darkness of the Shadow, Nox created the Darkness to bind his soul to the Stone of Righteousness until they were seperated by the Nether Saber in Episode 30 - The Most Epic Battle EVER. After briefly possessing Mario, the Darkness took Mario's energy and combined it with Decious's power that it absorbed to take on the physical shape of it's most powerful host, Mario. Overtime, The Darkness has shown his own unique personality and has become much different from his original form. History Background When Merlin's corrupted brother Nox Decious was researching the Stone of Righteousness and it's powers of preventing death, he wanted to fuse it with his body so it would not be taken from him. He decided to use a most ancient magic:'' "El Nox de la Chateu", which translated as "The Darkness of The Shadow". This created a dark substance, known as The Darkness, which fused itself and the Truth Stone directly to Nox's soul. The Darkness then fed on Decious' soul for countless generations, so it grew to know it's host's power. When Nox was killed, The Darkness needed a new body to attach itself to, and the closest person was Mario. It possesed Mario in a form of rage, making him attack Wario. The Darkness then combined the energy it took from Decious with the energy it took from Mario and left him. The Darkness left Mario weak, but it had enough power to sustain itself and take physical form. The Darkness then took on the form of it's most powerful host: Mario. Merlin, however, was unaware that Mario was The Darkness' most powerful host; and assumed that it would take the form of his brother Nox Decious. Season Three The Darkness really never had much of a role in Season Three as Wario was the main antagonist. Season Three only shows how The Darkness was formed and was used for foreshadowing the Stupid Mario Bros. Movie. He did, however, try to convince Waluigi to kill Mario like he did Wario, but fails, as Waluigi is smarter and more reasonable than Wario. The Darkness convines Wario to kill off Mario and recharge the saber. In Episode 37, The Darkness obtains Nox's hidden Black Widow Blade from The Orchard, which Decious planned to use to deal the killing blow to Mario in Episode 30. In Episode 45, Nox Decious is revealed to be The Darkness' master. The Movie The Darkness was the main antagonist of the Stupid Mario Bros. Movie. He is doing all of Nox Decious's bidding to try and get Nox's soul within the vessel, who is later revealed as Luigi. In Act II Part 1, The Darkness kills Link by impaling him with the Black Widow Blade. In Act II Part 3 he almost kills Snake but Luigi defends him. The Darkness kicks Luigi down but instead of killing him he decides to let Decious possess Luigi, making him Mr. L. Soon after, it is revealed that The Darkness only got Nox's soul into Luigi just so he could kill him and rule the world himself. Soon after, Darkness fights Wario. In the end, the Darkness sticks the Black Widow Blade through Wario, and thinks he is dead. The Darkness thinks that Wario doesn't have the Stone of Righteousness after all, and wonders where it is. Suddenly, The Darkness stops in his tracks and sentance and finds that the The Nether Saber has been thrown through his back by Wario; who was faking his death. The Darkness laments having been cut off from having more fun before laughing maniacally and presumably dying. Later, Wario retrieves the Black Widow Blade and puts it in his pocket. He then goes to The Darkness' dead body and tells him to rest in hell. Unfortunately, it is revealed that only a specific counter-curse can destroy The Darkness in an absolute sense; Waluigi was supposed to give Wario the means to perform this curse, but forgot. The Darkness comes back to life, casts off his hat and swears revenge on Wario, joyously shouting, "''I'm back!" Whether Merlin knew it or not, the Darkness knew about the countercurse, so he forms a long-term plan. He studies everything Nox Decious had learned, which included his knowledge of Beam Swords, allowing him to create several beam swords that mimiced and surpassed the power of the Black Widow Blade. When he discarded his hat, he really transferred almost his entire being into it, except his body and mind. He recruits Blaire and builds an energy-souce designed for after his destruction. In Act II Part 6, Wario returns to battle the Darkness one more time. After an initial struggle, Wario pins The Darkness to the ground, says the counter curse, and supposedly kills him for good. However, Wario only killed a shell, and The Darkness was actually dormant in the hat. Operation: Blind Storm The Darkness plays a major role within Operation: Blind Storm. His hat is found by Ness and Solid Snake. When Ness puts the hat on briefly, the The Darkness transfers himself into Ness, taking control of him. The Darkness uses Ness to lead Snake to the energy source. Ness, still being controlled by the Darkness, tells Snake to destroy it, while Wario tells him otherwise. Since Ness is psychic, the Darkness knew they'd trust him over Wario and Snake destroys the source. The Darkness then speaks to the entire group, telling them that the energy source was a beacon that connected their powers from the other worlds, and that they're now powerless The warriors believed that the Darkness would never rise again but this beacon only made him powerful. Season Four With the destruction of the beacon, the powers of Ness, Luigi, Mario, and Wario are now attached to him, making him the most powerful being in existence. However, he is unable to take physical form. He realizes that in order for him to acheive this, he needs Mario and his friends to regain their powers. He orders Blaire to create The Trifecta to force Mario and the others to regain their powers. However, knowing about Ganondorf's plan, he warns Blaire to cease action the moment Mario has gotten his powers in order to have him defeat Ganondorf which would allow the Darkness to take over instead. He obtains his physical form soon after, but doesn't let Blaire know about this so he can be sure Blaire follows his orders. Blaire betrays him by attacking Mario, and The Darkness reveals himself. Allowing Mario to escape, The Darkness confronts Blaire. Disgusted at his former apprentice's orders, The Darkness kills Blaire with a Black Widow Blade replica and walks off to find Mario. The Darkness explains to Mario about his plan, why he killed Blaire, and warns him of Ganondorf. He then walks off in order to build his own army in case Mario fails to stop Ganondorf. Season Five The Darkness walks down a hill to be spoken by General. The Darkness tells of his changing of his hair and complains about General not forming his army however he is later shown his army which he thanks General for. Personality The Darkness is completely insane, sadistic, and evil. He is also determined to differentiate himself from the real Mario, often referring to the latter simply as "him" in a derisive manner, except when he is speaking to Mario, where he calls him by the name. A typical sign of his insanity is that he considers the horrible things he could have done as "fun". While The Darkness is completely evil. He does have a small amount of mercy as he let Ness go after Ness tried to kill him. He is also extremely arrogant. Abilities As his physical body was created from the combined energy of Mario and Nox Decious, the Darkness has their combined power at its disposal. It mostly displays Mario's abilities, such as throwing fireballs, and is also able to teleport and turn invisible like Nox Decious. Because both Mario and Decious are both skilled with a beam sword, the Darkness demonstrates great skill himself. The Darkness is actually mortal, which it explains in Episode 60; it said that the killing blow that Wario gave it would have destroyed it, but it was able to survive because it stored its power in its hat. After the events of Blind Storm, he devoloped the powers of Luigi, his arch enemy Wario, and Ness. Attire In his original form, the Darkness looked like a dark version of Mario. He wore black overalls over a black shirt with chains under a trenchcoat and black gloves. He wore a hat similar to Mario's and had dark rings around his eyes. He wielded the Black Widow Blade until his first duel with Wario. He eventually got rid of his trenchcoat and discarded his hat, the latter of which he transferred a large percentage of his being. In Season 4, his attire is drastically different. Although he still wears the overalls and shirt, he now wears a leather trenchcoat and has smaller circles around his eyes. He also dyed his hair red, which Mario comments that he doesn't like. In the Season 5, the Darkness no longer has the red hair, likely due to the inconvenience of it. Trivia *Rich Alvarez didn't expect Darkness to be so popular with the fans. "I'm actually really surprised at how much people liked The Darkness. The entire time I was playing the character I was always worried that I was doing it wrong and/or bad... I thought he would come off too stupid." *Shadow Mario is never referred to as such on-screen; the other characters only refer to it as "the Darkness." However, both Rich Alvarez and Chris Muller have referred to him as "Shadow Mario." Most notably in the video Unpersuasive Persuasion. *Unlike in Super Mario Sunshine, Shadow Mario is not Bowser Jr . *Darkness is actually not human nor is it alive really, since it is only a substance that took on the form of Mario. In Act II Part 6, however, Wario says the counter curse "Obscurem Absentis Humanis," which is Latin for "Darkness be gone and become human." However, the Darkness revealed that it was actually mortal the entire time and was able to survive Wario's killing blows because he stored its being in his hat. Category:Characters Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Villains Category:Season Four Category:Season Five